Highland Love
by AlexandriaSinClaire
Summary: A short, sweet story told to expound upon Merida's love for her friends, and perhaps the deeper love of a little something more? I changed the story name for it was far too close to another here, sorry deary!
1. Arrival

It was a cool day, for summer, with a gentle wind that blew like a sweet song through the meadows and the glen. The trees swayed to the tune, waving to the clouds that floated lazily through the sky. The tall grasses flowed about the figure of a young woman like emerald waters, and her hair flickered like the fire it so closely resembled. Pale blue eyes stared up at the sky they so blatantly mocked and a tiny smile danced about the corners of a sweet mouth.

Merida loved days like this. Angus grazed happily nearby and all about her nature sang Its own praises, praises she never tired of. It was one of the rare days her mother allowed her out of her lessons. It wasn't nearly as terrible as it was before, she and her mother saw eye-to-eye far more often now since the "Bear Incident", but Merida still loved her freedom. Angus clopped over to her and nudged her face gently with his nose. Merida grinned when he did it again.

"Alright, ye great beasty." He nosed her once more and she laughed loud and clear. "Git!" She giggled as she swiped at one of his massive legs. He snorted and squealed and pranced away from her, clearly playing back. Merida laughed and rolled onto her feet and lunged at her horse. Angus leapt to the side but Merida was faster, and soon she had a fist-full of mane and was hauling herself onto his back. He ran and she whooped loudly throwing her arms into the air in joy.

Oh yes, she loved days like this.

But then she heard them, the welcoming drums and panic seize her heart. The Games were closing in again, and the lords and their sons were arriving. Merida goaded Angus into a gallop as they tore through the glen back to the castle. She leapt off his back mid-lope and landed hard in the dusty stables. She was off running before a servant could ask about her well-being, and tearing through the castle like a dervish. Only a few caught the, "Crivens, mum's gonna kill me!" as she raced past.

She skidded to a stop as she threw open one of the many side-doors to the main hall and was instantly pinned in place by a stare from her mother. Oh yes, her mother had loosened her hold over the years, but she was still a lady and demanded nothing less from Merida.

As Queen Elinor stared at her wayward child she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. Merida looked a mess, with bright green leaves of grass sticking from her hair and a fine coating of dust on her long dress. She flicked her wrist, motioning for Merida to come forward, who did, like one condemned. Elinor dusted her child off quickly, removed the bow and quiver from her, and plucked as much grass from her hair as she could in the scant few moments they had.

"They're a-comin'!" One guard shouted before he ducked out of the way of the door. He'd learned his lesson long ago. Merida barely had time to throw herself into her seat and try to arrange herself like a Lady before the three other clans came tromping in like a great herd of turtles. Merida smiled at Lord Dingwall when he didn't demand a stool to stand on.

"M'lords!" Her father boomed coming to his feet, a wide smile stretching across his lips. "Welcome to the Games! Ehh, uhm," He faltered and Elinor stood with a sweet smile as she took her husband's hand in her own.

"We are honoured by your presence with this the annual games." She smiled up at Fergus who looked sheepish.

"Oh aye!" Merida smiled at her parents and her eyes sparkled like little gems. She looked about at all the assembled men and smiled when she saw the sons of the Lords. Despite the embarrassment she'd put them through, the Queen's decision allowed the four of them to become fast friends.

She looked to Faelan, Wee Dingwall, first and winked at him, causing the short man to smile back at her widely. He hadn't changed much in the three years since their first meeting, but that comforted Merida in a way. Still short and somewhat squishy, his hair still stood high atop his head, and his eyes were always heavily lidded, as if his thoughts were far away, which, generally, they were. Merida knew, however, that that look only served to hide a surprisingly keen and tactical mind. Faelan wrote her letters constantly, telling her of his home and his peoples. Of training and battles and glory. He was a stable and steady friend, which she appreciated in her hectic life.

She allowed her gaze to slide over to Logan, the younger McIntosh, and stifled a giggle at his show of flexing muscles. He, also, hadn't changed much, but now he flounced about like lordly lion in order to make her smile and laugh. She'd discovered a charming sense of humour in the young man through their letters, few though they were. When he wasn't being a goof he was generally asking her advice about girls he fancied (granted it was generally a different girl with each letter he sent), but Merida never minded. Logan had finally begun to fill out his form a bit. He'd never be broad, but his muscles were well defined, and his shoulders and chest were filling out nicely. He had finally pulled his luxurious locks back into a queue, but that only accentuated his chisled face more. He still looked like the lad she'd first met, but the man was slowly, oh so slowly, working his way to the surface. She stuck her tongue out at him and he mockingly clutched his chest as if she'd just wounded him. She had to turn away before she burst into raucous laughter.

Her gaze finally landed on Bradach McGuffin and her smile turned sweet and genuine. His letters came the most, and in them she'd found a great companion. They shared so many likes and interests they never seemed to run out of anything to talk about. And it was lovely to finally be able to understand him some when he spoke. Her grasp on Gaelic and Doric was tenuous at best, but he slowly coached her on pronunciation and she was, slowly, getting it. His smile was timid and a blush slowly flamed his cheeks and Merida's smile grew. Bradach had only changed in his appearance. His rounded young face had begun to take on more adult angles, and he was altogether losing the roundness of youth. His hair (wild, but nowhere near the caliber of hers) was pulled back into a single short braid, and she could see his eyes as clear as day. Still the pale, lovely blue.

"Merida, kindly show the Lairds and their sons to their rooms." Her mother was saying, jerking Merida from her thoughts. She smiled and jumped from her seat and with a swish of her skirts, was bowing before aforementioned Lords and sons.

Lord McIntosh blinked and stared at the princess. "Wha-? The princess? A servant-" He began but the Queen cut him off with a smile.

"Poor Maudie isnae feeling well. Besides, I'm sure Merida would enjoy getting a little chance to catch up with her friends, aye?" She said gently and the lords grumbled their replies. "Perhaps, my lords, you'd prefer to stay and celebrate your arrival for a time?" She offered and Merida hid a grin at the trinkle in her mother's eye. To this there was a much more jovial response and Merida and the lads whisked away to a, slightly, more private setting.

"How was the trip?" Merida asked as she waved down a servant, asked for cakes and ale, and plopped down on one of her da's overstuffed chairs. Faelan situated himself in another chair and absently plucked at a wayward string.

"Oh, fine. Water as smooth as glass." He grinned. "I was sick as a dog. Poor da thought I was dyin'. Give me choppy water any da, but smooth, nay thanks." He shook his head and Merida smiled in sympathy.

Logan jerked a chair up next to hers and she playfully glared at him as he flopped down and stretched out. "Bit o' rough weather, but all's well." he said folding his arms across his flat stomach, and flexing. Merida merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her gaze flicked to Bradach as he hovered over a chair, it was evident he was wondering if it would support his weight. Merida bounced up and motioned to her own chair.

"If it'll hold my da, you'll be just fine." She said happily as she flounced off to perch on a stool and hide her smile from Logan who huffed.

"Thank ye." He offered as he settled his body into the cushy furs. The chair didn't even groan under his bulk, for which he was very grateful. "Our trip was uneventful. Quiet, which is nice, I don' like rough winds. I don' like being at sea." He said softly, slowly, as he deliberately enunciated each word so his friends could understand.

"Lucky you, ye can stay a while, ye ken?" Faelan said and they all nodded.

"So what events are ye competing in?" Merida begged of the boys and suddenly Faelan looked bashful. "Wee lamb?" She asked, her former taunt having become a sweet nickname for her quiet friend.

"I'm, no' competing." He muttered and Merida tilted her head to the side. "During the last skirmish in our lands, and arrow grazed my knee and it hasn't been quite right since. The doctor says it'll be fine, but it doesnae feel that way." Merida patted his shoulder gently and offered a kind smile.

"Ye'll be right as rain in no time." She suddenly gave a brilliant smile. "Ye can sit with me and heckle these two!" She cheered and Logan and Bradach groaned loudly. Faelan's smile was tenuous at best and she continued to pat his shoulder.

"Ye're no' competing?" Young MacGuffin asked softly and Merida lowered her gaze.

"Nae, not this time. Mum insisted I be a spectator this time 'round." She smiled softly and all three lads seemed a bit putout to hear such a thing. Logan glanced about and sighed softly. He tossed Merida his best smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I'll be competing in archery, again." He preened at Merida who raised and eyebrow. "I've been practicing." He boasted and flexed his shoulders as if to demonstrate and Merida pinched his side, causing him to yelp and pull away. She cackled at him and nearly fell off her stool.

"Oh aye, I'm sure the ladies will love to fawn all over ye again!" She pranced up and mimicked holding a bow aloft. "'Ah got it!'" she crowed and the lads burst out laughing. Logan shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll never live that down, eh?" He asked and Merida shook her head, sending her hair flying wild, with a large smile on her face. "You're the devil, Ruadh." He teased and she made a face at him. "Well, I'll also be doing the stone put." He stood then and struck several poses, showing off his growing muscles. "I have to show what I can do." He chuckled as he flexed and strutted.

"Oh no, the competition." Bradach dead-panned and they all laughed harder.

"Ye're competing?" Logan balked as his arms dropped, uselessly, to his sides. "That's not fair!" He wailed and flopped down into his seat. Bradach dropped a heavy hand to his shoulder in sympathy, but merely succeeded in nearly engulfing the young McIntosh.

"Ye'll be fine." He chuckled and patted gently. "At least ye're not throwing cabers as well. I'd hate to beat you at two events." Logan groaned and Bradach grinned. Merida was happy to see some confidence in the lad finally.

The four talked into the wee hours of the morning, joking and laughing, teasing and giggling as the night gave way to day. They all finally retired when eyelids drooped into sleep, and Merida fell asleep against Bradach's shoulder. Logan smirked at his giant friend as he tried to rouse the princess to no avail. She was a sound sleeper. He looked helpless for a moment as he silently pleaded to two other heirs for help, but neither complied and whisked out the door with hurried "Good night"s.

Bradach sighed.

He stared down at the sweet face of the princess and felt a smile tug at his lips. She'd matured, through the years, and though her coloring was all her da, her features gave way to her fair-faced mother. He sighed and slipped his broad hands under her legs and around her back and tucked her slight weight to his chest. She curled into him slightly, her fingers curling into his tartan as he strode down the hall towards to royal rooms. At the first servant he found he spoke quickly, his Doric lilt marring his words and making him hard to understand. At the blank stare he received he sighed.

"The princess's chambers?" He asked simply and the servant nodded and moved down the hall. She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open for him. He nearly had to duck inside and paused at the sight of her large bed. There were notched hacked into the thick posters and he chuckled at her temper. He laid her gently on the bed and couldn't resist the urge to fan her hair over her pillow. He stepped away and the servant hurried forward to get her lady ready for bed. He slid out the door and closed it gently behind himself. He was met by both Logan and Faelan.

"Whut?" He asked as he stepped to move past his friends. Logan gave him a wry smile.

"You're smitten." He accused and Bradach felt his face flame.

"Ah'm-"

"Oh aye, ye are! Don't think we cannae see." Faelan chimed in and Bradach groaned.

"Dinae fash yersel." Bradach grumbled. "Bleeter on liek a bairn, ye both." He groused but they both only grinned at him.

"Ye, ah, ye slipped into Doric." Logan snickered and Faelan chuckled. Bradach straightened up a bit and huffed.

"Go tae bed." He grumbled, face red as Merida's hair, and pushed past the lads towards his own rooms. Raucous laughter followed after him and he resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands.

**AN:/ Greetings dear ones! A new story? Yes I know, I'm terrible, but I'm in so much love with Brave, and my Scottish roots called to me, I had to. This will be a short little story, a fluffy really. At least that's the plan, sometimes things change. For now, enjoy the delicious Celtic goodness! Ok, I know Doric isn't an accent, it's a language all it's own. Forgive my slip up!  
**

**By the way, I do not own these characters, their movie, or anything like that. All is beholden unto Disney and Pixar.**


	2. Smitten

The morning dawned bright and warm, alighting the land is brilliant golden rays that gently baked the ground and made everything smell of warmed earth. Birds twittered merrily as they fluttered about, adding to the low hum of bagpipes being warmed up for the day.

Merida groaned when her mother snatched open the curtains and sang a chipper, "Good morning!" to her beloved child. Merida stuck her head under her pillows and groaned again, this time a bit louder.

"Wake up, my wee darlin'." Her mother cooed as she pulled back the sheets keeping the princess warm and snuggly. The red-head cringed and curled up on herself.

"No lessons today mum, the games are on." She mumbled groggily and Elinor snickered to herself. She sat next to her daughter and gazed at her freckled face. She stroked her hand over her wild hair and smiled gently. Her wee babby, growing up into a fine lady, a hope she foolishly didn't have for a long time.

"Come on, Merida, time to rise and shine." She grinned as deft fingers found her daughter's most ticklish places. Merida squealed and shot away from her mother and promptly slipped off the other side of the bed with a yelp and an "Oof!" as she hit the ground. Elinor looked over the side and grinned at the girl tangled in her bed sheets.

"Mum," Merida began, untangling herself. "That was entirely unnecessary." She grumped and clawed her way back onto her bed.

"Oh shush, it was funny." Her mother snickered as she pulled Merida closer to her and began to untangle the worst of the knots in her daughter's hair with her fingers. She'd long ago given up on brushes for the wild mass of knots and curls. Merida settled down into the ministration and sighed happily. Her mother quickly braided her hair and secured it with with a leather thong. She sat back to admire her work and nodded to herself. "It'll do." She huffed and Merida tossed a wry grin over her shoulder.

"The archery contest and caber toss are today." The queen informed her as she stood from the bed and began to putter about the room, pulling out dresses and belts for Merida. "I hear two of the young lairds are competing in the events." She glanced at her daughter as she began to scramble out of bed. "Are you going to cheer?" She asked softly and Merida turned towards her mother.

"O' course I am. With as much boasting as Logan was doing about how much he's practiced, I have to be there to heckle him when he misses." Merida snickered as she touched one of her dresses gently before moving on to the next.

"And young McGuffin?" The queen prompted and Merida blushed.

"I've no doubt he'll do fine in the caber toss." She murmured as she snatched her dark green dress from her bed and buried her face in the folds. Elinor, of course, saw the blush staining her daughter's cheeks before she hid it.

"He is a fine strong lad." her mother murmured, almost to herself. Almost. Merida shot her a look and quickly began to change.

"He's a McGuffin, o' course he's a fine strong lad." She chirped as she yanked her chemise over her head. Elinor sighed as her daughter jumped about a grunted, obviously stuck and walked over to help her pull the yards of fabric down around her body. Merida grinned and started to pull her dress on next.

"Honestly, Merida, you're nineteen, you should be able to dress yourself." Elinor groused and grumbled as she straightened and tucked and pulled at Merida's dress. The young lass only grinned broader. Elinor swatted her playfully on the shoulder and laughed softly. "Oh fine! You're a mess, but at least your dressed. Now git!" She shooed her child and Merida snatched her new bow and quiver from the table as she darted out the door with a laugh. Elinor sighed and shook her head slowly. Some things, she mused, would never change.

Merida raced down to the tournament grounds, neatly twisting and jumping out of he way of obstacles that appeared in front of her. She leapt atop a barrel of ale to avoid a large crowd and simply decided to take the high road then. She pranced across barrels and fences, wobbling occasionally, before she was off again, jumping from thing to thing in attempts to avoid people. She leapt and grabbed onto a tall banner pole, swung around it, and landed with a swoosh in front of Faelan. She grinned at his startled expression.

"Good morning!" She crowed and he chuckled softly at her.

"Goo' mornin'." He said and they both moved off to the archery ring. Logan was already there, "practicing" by the looks of it, with a flock of girls squealing and swooning at him. Merida frowned a bit at his ready smiles and twinkling eyes. She felt a little putout that those smiles weren't just for her. She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts and trudged towards the targets with Faelan in tow. She knocked an arrow and fired off three shots before Logan even managed to turn around. It was possibly one of the most beautiful groupings she'd ever done. Sure it wasn't the arrow split she'd managed three years ago, but all the tips clustered in a tiny spot in the center of he target. She smiled smugly and glanced over her shoulder at Logan.

He was merely staring at her with jaw slack.

"Good morning!" She chirped and he blinked at her.

"Ye've gotten better." He muttered and she chuckled.

"It has been three years." She remarked and he shook his head. His shoulders suddenly squared and he straightened his spine. He pulled his bow out with a flourish, knocked an arrow and put all of his focus on the targets before him. Merida was impressed that he didn't glance over his shoulder at the cooing girls.

He loosed his arrow and it thudded home into the small red circle. He drew another breath and loosed another arrow. He continued on this way until he too had a beautiful little clustering, much akin to Merida's. She propped herself on hr bow and smiled gently.

"So have you." She muttered as she stepped forward to try and see just how close the arrows were to one another. It was very close to hers.

"I had reason to." Logan said softly and Merida turned to look at him. He was staring at his feet with his brows knitted together in a sweet way.

"Whot?" She asked stupidly and mentally smacked herself.

"At first, I was angry to have been so thoroughly beaten by a girl. But it became less about that, and more about wanting to be as good as you. Ruadh, you were so calm as you walked past the three of us, firing your arrows and hitting the center every time. I realized later how hard you must have worked, how blistered your fingers had been, how tired you must have made yourself." He was blushing now and Merida was merely staring at him with her jaw slack. "I wanted to work hard at something. Our fathers boasted about our prowess, but you _proved_ yours that day." He finished and Merida blinked, closed her mouth and blushed as red as her hair.

"I- I- I-" She stuttered for several long moments as she scuffed the toe of her boot into the dirt.

"Ye're smitten." A soft voice startled her out of her revere and she nearly jumped from her skin. She stared at Faelan who was watching Logan like a hawk, and Logan who was squirming under that surprisingly sharp stare.

"Ah'm," He stuttered and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Jus' being honest. 'S'all..." He grumbled and glanced back at Merida who gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm glad I inspired ye." She said honestly before she turned to Faelan. "Shall we? I think I need to sit." She muttered and jerked her arrows from the target before sliding them back into their quiver. She waved to Logan as she and Faelan meandered off and found their way tot he royal tent. Faelan watched her with his quiet gaze and Merida fidgeted slightly.

"Whot?" She asked, twirling one bright strand of hair about her finger.

"Ye like him." Faelan said, a soft sound, almost an accusation.

"I like all of ye!" She groused and tugged at her hair.

"Oh, aye, but not the way ye like those two." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Bradach and Merida followed the movement. Bradach's shoulders were bare, for the first time, and she watched as muscles bunched and flexed under his skin. He'd certainly lost the roundness of youth. Merida shook her head violently, sending her hair flying every which way as her blush became painful.

"I like ye too! I like all of ye just the same!" She snapped and flopped into her small throne. Faelan perched himself next to her and grinned cheekily.

"Tha's too bad, because I only like you as a friend." He chuckled and she stared at him.

"Wee Lamb! No I- Tha's no- I didn't mean-" She squeaked frantically and he lowered his hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Donnae fret. Ah'm teasing ye. No one's asking anything of ye. Truthfully, an' I know this, we all want ye to be happy. Whatever that means." He said gently and Merida felt silly tears prick at her eyes. To think she'd been so callous towards these lads when she'd first met them. She gave Faelan a watery smile and scrubbed at her eyes.

"I'm glad I met all of ye." She muttered after a moment and grinned.

"Good, now let's go make Logan panic more." Faelan smiled sweetly, his usual placid expression back in place, but his eyes held a wicked glint in them. Merida laughed and pushed herself up to standing.

**AN:/ I'm splitting chapter two in half. The next half will go into the events and what not and I should be posting it soon. Should be, mind you. I'm going to try and be as historically accurate as possible with this little nugget. I'd hate myself if I flubbed up my history in any way. Also, Name translations!**

**Faelan: Little Wolf (freaking adorable right? With his nickname? I KNOW! asadfkjkjfdskaj *foams and dies*)**

**Bradach: Large and/or Broad Chest (I'm so clever *shot*)**

**Logan: Little Hollow (You know, 'cause he's shallow...)**

**Ruadh : Red (a common nickname for those with red hair, I thought this fit)**


	3. First Affection

The archery tourney went just about as Merida expected. Logan had something to prove, and prove it he did. He out-shot every other competitor though Merida could see him sweat occasionally when an arrow would land painfully close to his.

"He's so intense." She whispered as she leaned into Faelan's shoulder. The young Dingwall chuckled.

"His eye is on the prize." He winked at her and she felt her face flame once more. Really, she was going to have to stop with this blushing business.

"That's-"

"Aye min!" Came a happy cry and Merida nearly fell from her chair. She rested her head gently in slender fingers and drew slow, calming breaths.

"My heart cannae take much more," She muttered to herself.

"Foo ye deeing?" Bradach asked gently, resting his hand heavily on the back of her chair even as he leaned closer to get a good look at her face. Merida's vision was suddenly filled with a sweet face and miles of corded muscles and bare skin. He was still shirtless with his tartan thrown lazily over his shoulder. The sweet musky smell of leather and the spice of a man surrounded her and she had to close her eyes for a moment to try and gather her few wits back together.

"Fine. I'm fine." She slowly peeked open one eye and stifled a low groan in her chest. He was still there, still close, and she died a little. "It's just...very warm." She managed after a moment and sucked in a great breath. "What are ye doin' here? Aren't ye competing in the caber toss?" She simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and whimpered slightly when Bradach stood up and gave her space.

"Aye." He said with a grin. "Ye remembered." His happy smile made her toes curl. "I came tae see how Logan fared." He turned towards the arena again and watched as Logan sank another arrow deep into the center of a target.

"Oh, he's doing well." Faelan said and grinned. Merida sank into her seat and groaned. Bradach frowned softly at the pale blush on her cheeks before he turned to look at Logan as he sank his last arrow. A cry of joy rose from the surrounding crowd and Logan threw his hands into the air, a bright smile on his face. He glanced to his friends and sauntered over, over-flexing muscle as he moved.

"Come tae see the greatness?" He asked as she struck a pose. Merida burst out laughing and doubled over herself with mirth. He frowned, but only for a moment before a sly idea popped into his head.

"Princess, wouldn't ye care to grace me with a favor, seeing as I won?" He asked as he leaned a bit closer to Merida who quieted quickly. She stared at him and quirked a brow.

"What kinda favor?" She asked sceptically and he shrugged lazily.

"Oh, nae much. A small token. A kiss on the cheek?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Merida frowned.

"I knew I should have competed." Faelan murmured and Merida whipped around to glare at him. _Traitor_. She thought as loudly as she could at him, but he merely blinked placidly at her.

"I didnae agree-" She yelped.

"Then ah'll certainly win the caber toss." Bradach said with more conviction behind his words than she'd ever heard before. Merida turned to stare open-mouthed at him.

"Now just wait-"

"See? 'Tis a brilliant idea!" Logan said happily and Merida balked.

"Would ye just-"

"Come now, sweet Merida. I awa-"

"Shut it!" She yelled, fists balling up at her sides as she jumped from her chair. She stared down her three males friends and they all shrank from her anger. "I didnae agree to this. I donae think this is a good idea but fine!" She swooped down on Logan, fisted her fingers in his tartan and jerked him forward so he stood on his toes. Her lips mashed against his, but before he could react she shoved him away, fire gleaming in her eyes. "There!" She jammed her finger into Bradach's chest next and snarled. "You better win, I'll not kiss a stranger." And with that she stormed off towards the next ring for the caber toss.

Bradach turned to look at Logan who was half draped across the bar that marked off the royal box. A goofy smile plastered itself across his face and Bradach nudged him gently. Logan turned his head slowly and blinked one eye at a time.

"She's sure angry." Faelan remarked and the three lads turned to watch her red hair disappear into the crowd.

"Worth it." Logan muttered before he pushed himself to his feet and staggered after her.

"Ye'll have to work extra hard now." Faelan leaned in to whisper to Bradach, who merely stared down as his small friend.

"I don' know-"

"Aye, ye do. Ye were smitten first." Faelan said and bounced of of his chair to trail along behind. Bradach heaved a great sigh and puttered along behind his friends. Maybe he shouldn't pressure Merida so? But as he saw her hunkered down in the royal pavilion, brows furrowed, fingers alighting on her lips, he decided Faelan was right. He had been smitten long before Logan. He had cared long before the skinny lad had. He had realized it when he saw that one red curl peeking out from under her head wrap and understood the defiance in that single gesture.

He had needed to start writing letters to her, when every attempt to speak to her failed. She had confided so many things in him, so many secrets and wishes, thoughts and dreams. She hadn't been completely against marriage, she'd told him in one particularly sad letter. She had just been so afraid of losing the tenuous hold on a freedom that had never been fully hers. That one simple line had given him so much hope.

Squaring his shoulders he marched off into the field and took his place. He glanced over his shoulder once, to see that Merida had perked up a bit. She turned at something Faelan said and giggled behind her hand.

"I wager he'll throw it clear across the field." Faelan continued and Merida snickered. She turned bright eyes to the field and felt her breath still when she caught Bradach's gaze. She offered an awkward wave as he smiled and nodded towards her.

"I don't rightly doubt you." She muttered to herself and waited anxiously for the match to begin. It was impressive, to say the least, each man was bigger and stronger than the last. Arms flexed and strained, feet were planted and the nineteen foot, 175 lb poles were launched through the air. Some made it look easy, others struggled and failed, their logs falling and landing at odd angles that deducted points.

Finally it was Bradach's turn and Merida found herself on the edge of her seat, waiting and watching. Several lads had done quite well, so far, but Merida couldn't find herself to be concerned. She cheered when he launched his larch pole high and far and squealed when it landed near perfectly straight. He threw pole after pole, and each one was more perfect than the last. Merida was veritably bouncing in her seat by the end of it. Bradach was the undisputed leader.

"Excited about that kiss?" Faelan snickered and poked her side, causing her to flinch back as it struck. In truth? Oh she was. Her kiss with Logan left much to be desired. It was quick and a little painful from her force and anger. She shook her head and huffed.

"Nae! Ah'm jus'...glad for a friend!" She sputtered and folded her arms over her chest. Faelan refrained from a comment but merely settled back and smiled. Merida rolled her eyes and focused on ignoring him even as a cheer rose and several people descended on Bradach to offer praise and congratulations. He only had eyes for her, however, and she felt oddly pleased by that. His secret smiles were just that, a secret for the two of them. She flushed down to her toes and scrunched up a bit in her seat.

He moved towards her then, slow and steady. It wasn't the arrogant gate of Logan, nor was it the warrior's gate of her father. He had gained confidence and it showed in how he moved.

All too soon, yet nowhere near soon enough for her, he stood before her and she smiled brightly.

"I owe ye a favor." She said softly, flicking her gaze to the side as she flushed prettily. She felt a calloused hand take her own and her head shot up in surprise. She stared, slack-jawed, as his lips brushed against her knuckles in a tender caress that sent little sparks racing up and down her spine.

"I need nae favor from ye, save for yer affection." He spoke slowly, as clearly as he could and the world dropped from beneath her feet.

"I- I- I-" She stammered, flustered.

She was broken from her thoughts as a scuffle broke out amongst some of the tourney competitors. Merida whirled towards the disturbance, but already her mother was there soothing egos and smoothing out ruffled feathers. Merida turned back towards Bradach and swallowed past her heart in her throat.

"Merida! Darling!" She heard her mother call just as she was about to lean into Bradach to show him her affection. She stiffened as if caught and turned to her mother.

"Coming mum!" She called back. She shot Bradach a look that spoke volumes then dashed off towards her mother with a flurry of full skirts and red hair. Bradach felt his heart clench, but he saw the look, the one that promised more, and smiled to himself.

"See? It's as I told ye. Ye were smitten first." Faelan smirked and Bradach stared at him. Suddenly the giant Scot chuckled and slapped his tiny friend on the back, sending him staggering forward.

**AN:/ What are mother's good for? Ruining moments. I *do not* miss being a teenager. BTW, tension much? MUWAHAHAHAHA! And thank you, my lovelies, for the reviews! They were perfectly wonderful!**


	4. Stupid Boys

The sun sat low and heavy in the sky, it's brilliant yellow fading to dull oranges and golds. The sky was awash with vermillion and scarlet, with long pink and purple clouds stretched across the horizon like some great beast. Merida stared out her window, her gaze was far away, just as her thoughts were. She watched the sun sink lower and lower and shadows stretched inky black fingers across her homeland. Despite the calm serenity her mind raced over a million different thoughts at once. One that shrilled at her was the fact that she'd kissed _Logan_ of all people. She groaned, flopped against the cushions behind her and pulled a pillow over her face.

The thought that quickly followed that one, however, was of Bradach pressing his lips to the backs of her knuckles in the sweetest caress she'd ever felt. She groaned again. Smashing the pillow against her face a bit harder she flailed about for a moment before she settled herself once more.

"Stupid lads and their stupid affections." She grumbled.

"Oh?" Came a soft inquiry and Merida shot off her little bench and staggered a bit, flushing hotly. Her mother stood before her, hands folded neatly in front of her while a smile played at her lips.

"I jus' mean, ahh, that...uhm, well," She stumbled again, looking for words and finding none.

"Affections?" Her mother asked, plopping gracefully, as only a queen could, in Merida's vacated seat. The red-head sighed and slumped against her bedpost.

"Aye. Stupid things. It's all Logan's fault!" She began her rant, eagerly pacing the floor as words poured into her mouth and threatened to tumble out in no specific order. "Begged that I give him a favor, a token of my affections!" She crowed, throwing her hands high into the air. "And then all the other lads start in, saying things about tokens and winning and I got so flustered I gave Logan a _favor._" She finished and slumped against her bedpost. Elinor simply watched her daughter rant, her eyes crinkled at the corners in silent mirth.

"What was the favor?" She asked gently and Merida moaned.

"I...uh...ah kissed 'im." She muttered, allowing her words to slur into a thick brogue. Elinor gasped.

"Merida! A princess-"

"Dosnae go about kissing young lairds willy nilly!" She cried and hit her forehead against her bedpost. "I know! But I was so angry and so flustered and I dinnae know what to do. So I kissed him, and maybe threw him over a fence afterward." Her blush was so hot it burned her cheeks as she tried to hide in her long hair. Elinor's face adopted a gentle look as she watched her child and she sighed softly. Standing easily she walked over to her daughter and laid her hands across slender shoulders.

"Merida, a princess is only human. We strive for perfection that we may always be a shining example to our people, an inspiration for them." She brushed a lock of flame red hair from her round face and smiled at the blue eyes revealed beneath. "You're still young, and still learning. You've done beautifully so far, and I'm so proud. Now, instead of fretting needlessly, how do we fix this? Aside from pushing him over a fence." She queried and Merida smiled slightly, pushing back more of the heavy fall of her hair.

"I donae know. I don't want to play favorites, as they're all my friends." She said and she resumed pacing, though far less frenzied than before. "I felt nothing from Logan, he's like that annoying big brother. The one ye want to kick." She groused and Elinor hid a smile behind her hand. "But, when Bradach kissed my hand," She trailed off and the queen very quickly schooled her features into placid neutrality. "I don't know. It raced up my arm and settled into a warm spot in my chest." She suddenly froze and looked to her mother from the corner of her eye. The queen had a carefully neutral face, but her eyes twinkled with something Merida didn't want to rightly identify.

"Merida, dear, there does come a time in a young woman's life where she may find herself experiencing...yearnings." Elinor began and Merida threw herself from her mother as violently as she was capable, mortification plastered across her features.

"Mum!" She squealed as she buried herself under her coverlet. "No!" She wailed, hiding from that particular talk. Elinor merely chuckled and shook her head. She sat next to Merida and placed her hand gently on her child's back.

"I won't push. I've learned my lesson. But dear, I felt the same thing when your father kissed my hand." Her hint was not subtle in the least, but Merida grinned anyways. She loved her parent's love, how much her father doted and how much her mother gave in return. It was perfect, and she cried a little in her heart for such things.

"But I'm still afraid." Merida said suddenly, a slight whimper escaping with her words that had Elinor pulling her close and hugging her.

"Ye'll do what you think is right, you always have." Elinor rested her forehead against Merida's and grinned at her. "To spite the world, I might add." Merida gave a watery laugh. "You're free to do as you will, the lairds declared that years ago. Don't you fret about it now. But if you do feel something, pursue it. Love is beautiful and wonderful, and comes from some of the least expected places. I certainly wasn't expecting to love your father." She admitted and Merida laughed.

"I'm sure da was awkward." She muttered and Elinor smiled fondly at the memories.

"Oh, terribly. He gave me flowers, and wrote horrible poetry, and sang terribly off key, and somehow all of that endeared him to me. I didn't even know I felt anything until that night." Her mother flushed a bit and Merida couldn't help but feel she shouldn't be privy to this particular memory.

Merida cleared her throat and Elinor blinked a couple of times and fanned herself with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry dear. But yes, you should at least give him a chance. He's a good lad." She patted Merida's shoulder and smiled. Merida sighed softly and played with the end of one red curl.

"Well built too." She muttered absently then smacked her forehead. "I didnae mean that."

"Out loud." Her mother supplied and Merida groaned.

"Maybe I'll just go bury myself in a hole." She groused and Elinor simply chuckled.

"Sit with him at dinner, dear. Enjoy yourself." She advised as she stood from the bed and began towards the door. "And do change, you look like you've been dragged through mud-puddles." And with that the door snapped shut behind her mother, leaving Merida alone to her thoughts once more. If she were honest, and she liked to think she was, sometimes her mother's conversations were incredibly helpful, others just left her reeling. This was somewhere in between the two. Merida sighed softly and rounded on her wardrobe. She ruffled through dress after dress and banished each one to a discard pile on her bed.

"Too frilly, too lacy, to square cut, too long, no, no, no, no..." She grumbled as she dug through more dressers. After what felt like hours she finally came across a dark blue dress, cut in her favortie style. Loose around her legs for easier movement, but accentuated her particular assets without being vulgar. She pulled a pale cream chemise on first, letting the yards and yards of soft fabric fold down her body before she reached for her dress. The material was a thick and soft cotton, worn in but still in good care, the rich blue having never faded. She ran her fingers across the knotwork embroidered at the hem of the dress and smiled at the golden work.

The dress had been a gift from her mother, some few years ago after everything had happened. She'd found it on her bed with a beautiful bow sitting atop the fabric and a tiny note. It still brought a tear to Merida's eye when she thought about how long her mother had spent on the dress alone. She pulled the dress over her head gently, careful despite it's sturdiness. She neatly arranged each fold and puffed out her chemise through the holes at her elbows and her shoulders. She picked at the dress a moment more before she braided her hair quickly down her back and nodded to herself.

As she moved towards the door for dinner she subconsciously reached for her bow and quiver before she stopped herself. She stared at the weapon lying there and shook her head before vanishing out the door. She paused when she saw a smallish red head duck behind a corner and smirked to herself. She followed after quickly and grabbed her youngest brother, Hamish, about the shoulders as he tried to sneak away. He let out a rather undignified squeak as he flailed in his sister's arms while she tickled him and cackled.

"Merida!" He wailed as he struggled to break free. "Sto-op!" He thrashed again but she only held him tighter as she giggled into his shoulder.

"What's in it for me?" She queried as she set into his sides once more and a laugh bubbled up from his chest.

"Dessert!" He cried but she only continued tickling.

"I've enough o' that." She chuckled.

"Chores! I'll do ye chores!" His laughing grew louder.

"I enjoy taking care of Angus."

"Anything!" He finally cried desperately and Merida abruptly dropped him with a triumphant grin.

"Anything?" She asked, leaning over his smaller, prone form. He drew a deep sigh and blew it out gustily.

"Only 'cause ye don't play fair." He grumbled and she smiled as she helped lift him to his feet.

"Jus' keep yerself out of trouble. I know you three, ye have something planned. Just be careful." She said gently as she hugged her brother gently and patted the top of his head. He playfully shoved her away and grinned.

"We're always careful!" He said happily and she quirked a brow.

"Oh aye? Is that why she fell off the battlements? Or why Harris had that _unexplained_ knife wound. Or even why Hubert couldn't sit right for nearly a week straight?" She glared at him, and he fidgeted slightly, goofy smile still in place.

"Accidents?" He asked and she huffed.

"Git! And remember ye still owe me!" She said, shooing him off before she turned down the hall and began towards dinner and their guests.

She heard the grand hall before she ever saw it. Raucous laughter, loud cheers, yelling, shouting, bellowing, it was already making Merida feel a little light-headed. She grinned to herself and pushed open the heavy doors just as a cheer erupted and her father took a rather awkward bow. She moved towards the main table before she heard her name called. She turned a bright grin at the young lairds and flounced over to them.

She flopped herself down next to Bradach and smiled softly at the young man, who flushed at her nearness. They spoke low and quietly, words only meant for one another as the clans roared happily around them. The world narrowed until it was only the two of them.

"Come riding with me tomorrow." Merida begged suddenly, blue eyes glittering with her plea. Bradach shifted uncomfortably and frowned slightly.

"Ehh, Ah'm no' so good with riding." He admitted softly ducking his head to hide his face. Merida leaned to follow him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'll teach ye!" She said happily, resting her small hand atop his much larger one. He marveled. Her fingers were so long and thin, frail looking, but he felt the thick callouses from sword and arrow. Hers was a subtle strength and he smiled.

"Alright." He murmured and she inched closer, tilting her head to the side.

"Whot was that?" She grinned and he huffed, blushing at how close she was now. His eyes flicked to her lips and he cursed himself a bit for not taking her favor. He gulped and looked to her eyes once more.

"Alright, ye wee devil." He chuckled and her face bloomed with happiness. Suddenly her arms were around his neck and her happy cry in his ear.

He forgot how to breathe.

"Ah'll see ye in the mornin'!" She giggled as she gathered up her skirts and dashed off to bed. He sat there, stunned and dumbfounded while his heart tried to reestablish some sort of healthy rhythm. It floundered a bit longer.

"G'night." He muttered softly.

**AN:/ Hello my dear lovelies! I'm so sorry for this taking so long! My muse decided it needed a break and just left me high and dry. Little bugger. But I think it's back, so here's hoping I can post another chapter next week. Thank you for all of the kind words and reviews, they really have made this easier and I appreciate each one. If I haven't answered you personally, please know your words mean just as much to me! Thank you again. ^.^**

**Also, these are not beta'd...if you'd like to please feel free to message me. I need all the help I can get. XD**


End file.
